El amor llega de las formas y en los momentos mas inesperados
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Kagome va de viaje a Tokio a casa de los tios de su mejor amiga Sango, ahí conocerá al primo de Sango, Inuyasha, el hombre del que se enamoro desde que era una niña, él no la recuerda y ella no puede sacarlo de su cabeza ¿El amor surgirá de nuevo entre esos dos? AU.
1. ¡Vamos a Tokio!

**NA:** ¡HOLA! No diré que soy nueva en esta página, porque no lo soy, he pasado en esta página desde el 2007, dejando de publicar historias en el 2009 y ausentándome hasta hoy que decidí publicar algo de nuevo, espero que les guste esta historia, es una de las que ya tenía, corregida claro y con un trama mucho más intenso, ojala les guste mucho y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y CON DESEOS SOLAMENTE DE DIVERTIRME

**_ooooo_**

**¡VAMOS A TOKIO!**

El sol estaba bajando, los pájaros aun cantaban, el clima era excelente ¡Dios! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Para muchos seria un día excelente, pero para Sango y para mí era un día de lo más común… sin embargo tenía un deje de excitación por el viaje que estaba a punto de emprender con mi mejor amiga.

¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17, soy de 1.60 de estatura y de una complexión media, mis ojos son cafés y algo grandes para mi gusto, mi cabello es negro y lo llevo generalmente suelto hasta la cintura, ¿Mis hobbies? Me encanta leer y estudiar, mi amiga Sango dice que soy una completa Nerd, pero no importa, estudiar es algo que me llevara lejos si se cómo utilizarlo, ¡así que voy con todo! Me gusta mucho cantar, y aunque dicen que lo hago bien, en lo personal me suele dar mucha vergüenza, y aunque les cueste creerlo también soy buena cocinera y muy responsable.

Sango es una amiga mía, tiene también 17 años, ella tiene el cabello café obscuro, con unos hermosos ojos cafés, una figura envidiable y debo mencionar que le tengo algo de envidia ¡Es bellísima! Es muy responsable y seria, en ocasiones llega a ser algo maternal ¿Un secreto de ella? Es excelente desasiéndose de plagas, también es una experta en gimnasia y sobre todo en el lanzamiento de bala, si, lo sé lo sé, pero pese a su apariencia tan tierna posee una fuerza descomunal.

Asistimos a la escuela Shikon, es una preparatoria, de las más famosas de todo el estado debo mencionar, yo estoy aquí gracias al estudio y a la beca que me gane en un concurso estatal, ella pese a ser muy lista viene de una familia a la que el dinero no le falta. La escuela es un internado, por lo que somos compañeras de habitación.

Nuestra amistad comenzó casi de inmediato, era demasiado fácil hablar con ella y bueno teníamos muchísimas cosas en común.

- Flash Back-

Cargaba una pesada maleta hasta el edificio número 5 habitación 343 ¡Dios! Para ser una escuela de niños adinerados, no contaba con ningún caballero que la ayudara a cargar sus maletas.

- Bien Kagome- me dije a mi misma – Andando

En cuanto entre me quede anonadada, el edificio era enorme y sus instalaciones eran preciosas, más que una escuela parecía una especie de mansión, todo tenía un acabado finamente tallado, madera en todos lados, alfombras rojas, estatuas de mármol, cantera, una fuente ¡Dios! ¿Qué escuela era esta? ¡Parecía un Resort! Busque con la mirada si tenían alguna especie de elevador para lograr subir mis maletas sin sufrir una contusión, nada, bien, la escuela parecía una especie de Spa pero no había elevadores, tal vez eso explicaba la figura tan envidiable que tenían todas sus alumnas, todas esbeltas con un excelente cuerpo y unas ropas muy finas, no pude evitar mirarme y por un momento me sentí muy fuera de lugar, pero yo estaba ahí para estudiar y demostrar que me gane esa beca a pulso y no por ser la consentida de la directora en mi anterior escuela.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mire a mi alrededor para toparme con unos ojos grandes color ámbar, una cara tan hermosa que me quitaba la respiración, era alto, con el cabello negro como la noche, la mirada algo fría y un cuerpo formidable, de inmediato mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, era la visión más hermosa que había visto en mi vida

- Hey – llamo de nuevo - ¿Estás bien?

- S… Si- dije de inmediato y seguramente más roja de lo que en mi vida había estado

- ¿Si necesitas ayuda?- repitió

- Este… no – dije intentando parecer fuerte, pero desgraciadamente la pesada maleta que tenía en la espalda me venció, dejándome atrapada bajo ella

- Creo que si la necesitas- dijo el comenzando a reír con un poco de descaro mientras me quitaba la maleta de la espalda

- Supongo que sí- dije riendo algo nerviosa

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo sonriendo

¡Dios! Mejor no hubiera sonreído, esa sonrisa era perfecta, se veía tan sexy sonriendo que sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar, juraría que escuche cantar a un coro de ángeles.

- A … al cuarto 343

- Bien- me dijo sonriendo- vamos

En el trayecto no pude mencionar palabra, estaba realmente emocionada que un muchacho tan guapo me hubiera hablado el primer día de clases ¡Debía ser un sueño!

- Llegamos

Suspire con resignación, lastima, me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con el

- Gracias- dije

- Si, de nada – y dicho esto comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse por el pasillo

Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, era algo temprano así que probablemente mi compañera de cuarto no había llegado, con esfuerzos metí las maletas y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Hola! – se escucho una voz atrás de mi, gire para ver quien estaba y ahí estaba ella, una niña de mi edad, 15 años, envuelta en una bata de baño – tú debes ser mi compañera de cuarto, mi nombre es Sango ¡Mucho gusto!

- Hola – dije correspondiéndole al saludo- Mi nombre es Kagome

- bien Kagome- me dijo – yo ya tomé la cama que esta junto a la puerta, espero no te moleste tomar la que está junto a la ventana

Miré, no, no abría problema – Esta bien- dije

- ¡Bien! Y dime ¿de qué familia vienes?

Rayos, esa pregunta que hacían antes de martirizarme toda la vida escolar

- Pues de los Higurashi- dije en voz algo queda

- ¿Higurashi? – dijo sorprendida- no he escuchado hablar de ellos ¿Qué empresa tienen?

- Ammm, no, te equivocas- dije- mi familia es dueña de un templo, yo estoy aquí gracias a una beca

Sango me miro unos momentos parpadeando, como procesando la información, yo ya me esperaba el mal trato que vendría después, así que solo me limite a suspirar y a seguir con mis cosas, cuando Sango se abalanzó sobre mí y caemos al suelo

- ¡Debes ser muy lista para obtener una beca aquí! –dijo mas entusiasta de lo que esperaba

- Gracias- dije algo nerviosa y alagada por su actitud

- Seamos amigas ¿vale?

- ¡Claro! – Estaba feliz, mi primer día en la escuela y ya había hablado con un muchacho guapísimo, conseguido una buena amiga ¡Este sería un año excelente!

Y lo fue, aunque algunas veces los niños creídos de esa escuela me molestaban por ser becada, Sango siempre me defendía y poco a poco logro que yo misma pudiese hacerlo sin necesidad de que ella estuviera cerca. Con el tiempo dejaron de molestarme en la escuela y aunque jamás fui de las populares, conseguí hacer mas amigos de los que tenia pensado.

- Fin del Flash Back-

Mire el reloj, ya era algo tarde y aun no salíamos de la habitación, la estación del tren en donde teníamos que abordar estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, no llegaríamos.

- ¡SANGO!- Grite - ¡Apúrate o no podremos llegar a tiempo!

- ¡Ya voy!- dijo saliendo del baño a medio vestir- No vamos a perder el tren por 5 minutos

- ¡Eso crees tú! – le espete en tono de broma, pero ambas sabíamos que tenía razón- ¡Ya quiero llegar a Tokio!

- Lo que quieres es escaparte de tu hermano- dijo murmurando

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dije lo suficientemente fuerte como parecer molesta

No era que no me agradara mi hermano, pero era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, más que mi hermano parecía mi padre, y no podía culparlo, desde que él murió, mi hermano asumió toda la responsabilidad de la familia a su corta edad de 13 años, ahora el ya era todo un hombre de 23, pero aun se esforzaba mucho para mantenernos a flote a mi Madre, mi hermano más pequeño, a mi abuelo y a mí.

- ¡Nada! – Dijo Sango entre risas- ¡Ya quiero estar cerca de mis primos! ¡Te van a caer muy bien!

- Lo sé Sango, lo sé- dije sonriendo- pero ya vámonos que es tarde

- Si

De camino a la estación de tren recordaba cómo fue que fui invitada todo un verano a la casa de Sango ¡Estaba muy feliz!

- Flash back-

Sango y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, riendo un poco de los sucesos ocurridos esta mañana en la escuela, ninguna de las dos podíamos creer que el maestro de literatura se hubiera ausentado una semana entera para una reconstrucción de sus folículos capilares, para llegar solamente con un peluquín.

- Se veía demasiado gracioso- decía Sango sin lograr dejar de reírse

- Lo sé

El teléfono de Sango comenzó a sonar insistentemente, por desgracia duramos un buen rato en encontrarlo, pero no por ello perdimos la llamada

- ¿Hola?... ¡Tía!... Bien gracias ¿Un viaje? ¿A visitarlos?- dijo mirándome con un ligero aire de emoción, mientras yo sonreía y me dedicaba a comer una fritura - ¡Me encantaría! ¿Puedo invitar a una amiga? – Me atragante con mi fritura ¿Qué había dicho? - ¿Si? ¡GENIAL! Si, mañana en la mañana, Si ¡Hasta luego!

- ¿Quién era? – dije un poco roja por el atragantamiento de hace poco

- ¡Vístete y prepara maletas! – Me dijo entusiasmada - ¡Nos vamos a Tokio!

- ¿Nos? – Dije señalándome aun algo incrédula- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Hoy en la noche- dijo Sango

- ¿Hoy?...- dije pensativa- No, no puedo

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Cómo se lo digo a mi familia?

Sango miro pensativa un momento a la nada, cuando de un momento a otro se le ilumino la carita, me extendió mi celular y escribió unas cuantas líneas en un papel

- Di esto- Tome la hoja que sango me ofrecía y leí el texto

"_Mamá Sango me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de su familia en Tokio, se qué me esperan en casa para estas vacaciones, pero en verdad quisiera ir. ¿Podrías darme permiso?"_

El texto no estaba tan mal, incluso podría funcionar, mi madre jamás me negaba las salidas, sabía que yo era una persona bastante responsable y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero a mí de igual manera me sentía más cómoda pidiéndole permiso.

- Bien, les llamare – Tome mi teléfono y comencé a marcar

El timbre sonó unos momentos, cuando por fin me contestaron

- ¿Hola? ¿Hermano? ¿Está mi mamá? – Sango se limitaba a verme y a señalar las pequeñas líneas que había escrito para mí con una sonrisa - ¿No? Oh bueno… Este dile que hoy en la noche me voy con Sango a su casa en Tokio ¿Está bien? ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo que no? Si voy a ir… no… ¿DISCULPA? ¡Yo voy a ir a donde quiera, me des permiso o no! Avísale a mamá, hasta luego

Sango me miraba algo sorprendida y asustada por mis cambios de humor, pero mi hermano siempre lograba sacar mi peor lado ¡Era un latoso!, sabía que le debía mucho, pero en ocasiones me exasperaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Sango

- Nada- dije sonriendo, cosa que pareció asustarla aun más- hay que comenzar a empacar

- Si- dijo riendo de manera nerviosa, lo que me hizo pensar que en verdad la asuste

- ¡Directo a Tokio! – Dije para intentar calmarla

- Si… claro – decía sango mientras comenzaba a empacar

No le daré el gusto a Miroku ¡Nunca!, no por ser mi hermano mayor me iba a impedir hacer algo que ni mi madre me negaría, pero de igual manera para evitar malos entendidos le mande un mensaje a mi madre explicándole la situación y esperando que lo entendiera

- Fin del Flash Back-

Sonreí al recordarlo ¡Si que había sido gracioso!, llegamos rápidamente a la estación del tren y para nuestra suerte si alcanzamos asientos en el tren de esa noche, el viaje duraba poco más de dos horas, mientras tanto Sango y yo jugamos cartas, escuchamos música y leímos un poco

- ¿Falta mucho para que sean las dos horas Kagome? – me pregunto Sango algo adormilada

- Este…- mire mi teléfono celular- No, solo falta media hora o veinticinco minutos

- Bien- dijo bostezando- ¿Despiértame cuando lleguemos, si?

- Si claro- dije- yo te despierto

Tras decir esto Sango se recostó en mi hombro y se quedo profundamente dormida, yo solo suspire ¿Por qué tomamos el tren de noche? ¡Yo también quería dormir!

**_-000000=_**

**NA:** Espero que les gustara este inicio, espero continuar pronto y sé que aun no estoy capacitada para pedir comentarios, pero en verdad me gustaría tenerlos, ya que ellos siempre son un motivo para continuar.


	2. Viéndote

**NA:** Buuuu, Saben, al inicio pensé que al parecer la historia no fue lo suficientemente buena como para que dejaran Reviews, y después de unos días **Manzana Higurashi Brief** me dejo uno y fui la persona más feliz del planeta, muchas gracias, créeme que me motiva muchísimo saber que está gustando la historia =). Luego de unos días más reparé en que la historia estaba en los favoritos de algunos y también la estaban siguiendo, así qué supongo que no es tan mala ¿verdad? =), los dejo disfrutando este capítulo =)

SEGUIDORAS DE KOGA NO ME MATEN D:

Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen =)

-Capitulo 2-

**Viéndote**

Tras decir esto Sango se recostó en mi hombro y se quedo profundamente dormida, yo solo suspire ¿Por qué tomamos el tren de noche? ¡Yo también quería dormir! pero para evitarlo y no perdernos en el tren, comencé a escuchar música y a cantar un poco, esos siempre lograba despertarme, asi que no sentí el paso del tiempo

- PASAJEROS CON RUMO A TOKIO FAVOR DE PASAR A LAS SALIDAS- Dijo una voz – PASAJEROS CON RUMBO A TOKIO FAVOR DE PASAR A LAS SALIDAS

Suspiré aliviada ¡Por fin! Llegamos, pronto podría dormir plácidamente en una cama, Sango aun seguía totalmente recargada en mi hombro y podía jugar que en ese momento estaba babeando mi suéter, demonios

- ¿Sango? – dije despacio – Sango… Sango – al no recibir respuesta - ¡SANGO!

Sango despertó de un salto mirando asustada a todos lados

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – decía mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Por qué me gritaste?

- Llegamos a Tokio

-¿Ya?- dijo sonriendo- ¡Bien!

Entre las dos bajamos las maletas, por suerte no eran muchas ya que iríamos caminando a la casa de los Tíos de Sango, yo estaba algo esconfiada, pero sango decía que Tokio era una ciudad muy segura a pesar de ser de noche, yo como jamás había pisado Tokio le creí , pero no dejaba de sentirme nerviosa

- ¿Cómo son tus tios, Sango?- dije intentando disipar mis nervios

- Ammm- dijo pensando- Ellos son personas muy amables, Tienen dos hijos, uno es Sesshomaru de 25 años, Inuyasha de 23 y Shippo de 6

- ¡Vaya!- dije- ¡Tiene la misma edad de mi Hermano Miroku!

- ¿En verdad?- dijo Sango

- Si

- ¿Sabes? Su casa es muy linda- decía Sango- es enorme, tengo cerca de 6 meses sin verlos y los extraño como no tienes una idea…

La voz de Sango se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana, yo solo podía pensar en esos 6 meses sin ver a su familia ¡A de ser monstruoso!, Yo no podría soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ver a alguno de mis parientes, eso en cierto modo me daba gusto, éramos una familia pequeña pero bastante unida.

- ¡Kagome!-escuchaba a lo lejos- ¡Kagome!

Mire hacia atrás ¿Sango?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo sango una cuadra abajo?

- ¡Te pasaste una cuadra! – dijo

Mire hacia ambos lados deseando que no hubiese nadie ahí ¡que vergüenza!, rápidamente la alcance y quede junto a ella, mientras Sango solamente me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza

- Eres una pequeña muy distraída- me dijo canturreando

- Lo siento- dije pareciendo una niña pequeña

- No te preocupes- sonrió- es aquí

Miré la casa, era enorme, tenía un jardín inmenso rodeado de un cancel para impedir que entrara gente que no deseaban, estaba lleno de pasto, arboles y flores, algunas estatuas y fuentes estaban adornando, más al fondo se podía visualizar un pequeño estanque con una cascada artificial alimentándolo, la fachada era de cantera, con grandes columnas de mármol sosteniéndola, la casa se veía imponente y majestuosa, como de esas que solo tienen los artistas.

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Sango

- Es… Enorme

- ¡Señorita Sango!

Volteamos ambas al instante para ver como se dirigía a nosotros una anciana ya entrada en edad

- ¡Kaede!- decía Sango mientras la anciana abría el cancel dejándonos pasar

Yo no pude evitar examinar a la anciana, tenía un aspecto bastante amable y maternal, parecía tener cerca de 70 años y vestía ropas de una sacerdotisa. ¿Quién será?

- Ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo Sango tomándola de la mano- Kagome Higurashi

- Un placer en conocerla señorita – dijo Kaede haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo que provoco que me sintiera un poco avergonzada

- No, no – dije inclinándome también- el gusto es mío

La anciana solamente me sonrio y nos encamino a las puertas de la casa. Desde afuera la casa lucia enorme, pero desde adentro, enorme era poca cosa, ahora podia observar con mayor pulcritud las plantas, los muebles, las enredaderas, las fuentes, las estatuas… todo lo que estaba adornando el jardín era tan hermoso, como una mini representación del jardín del eden.

- Los señores Taisho los están esperando en el comedor para la cena- dijo la anciana- espero que tengan una estadía cómoda, no duden en llamar si necesitan algo

- Gracias, Kaede- dijo Sango- ¿Vamos Kagome?

- Si, claro- dije- pero, Sango… Necesito ir al baño

- Oh claro- dijo- el baño está subiendo las escaleras, das vuelta en el primer pasillo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, después tienes que pasar 5 cuartos y vuelves a girar a la derecha, dos pasillos más adelante encontraras nuestra habitación, puedes usar el baño de ahí.

Tardé más de lo que debía en responder, Sango ya se había marchado al comedor dejándome sola, ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo había dicho que llegaba al baño? Demonios, dijo algo de las escaleras… camino durante varios minutos dentro de la casa

- Rayos- mascullo- estoy perdida

Me dispuse a caminar mas para ver si encontraba el camino de regreso, pero la casa parecía un laberinto con tantas puertas, escaleras y pasillos, después de lo que para mi fueron 20 minutos caminando sin encontrar salida, comencé a sentirme desesperada, comencé a correr algo asustada, la casa era grande y obscura, algo tenebrosa, al final del pasillo encontró un cuarto iluminado, lo agradeció infinitamente deseando que fuera el baño, entro en él para encontrar una habitación hermosa, con una cama amplia impecablemente tendida, unos muebles blancos hermosos y muchas otras puertas dentro de esa habitación, comenzaba a abrir una, deseando que fuera el baño

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuche de tras mío

Di un salto del susto que sentía, cerré los ojos por instinto y me cubrí el rostro, poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos sin apartar las manos de mi cara, solamente logre ver una sombra ¡Dios! ¡Un fantasma!, intente salir corriendo de la habitación, pero choque contra algo bastante duro, pero no muy fijo, me prepare mentalmente para caer de espalda al suelo y sin embargo el golpe jamás llego, en lugar de ello sentí como unas manos rodeaban mi cintura y ahí estaba….

-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-

Sango ya había llegado al comedor y se encontraba lista para cenar, pero algo preocupada porque Kagome ya había tardado mucho en el baño ¿se abría perdido? ¡No!, no podía ser, las señas que le dio para llegar al baño fueron muy claras, no tendría porque perderse.

- Sango – decía la anciana Kaede- ¿Y tu amiga?

- No lo sé- dijo algo preocupada- Seguro esta en el baño – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Tanto tiempo?- dijo el pequeño Shiippo – Pues tu amiga es una… ¡Auuu! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Cállate Shippo- espeto sango después de propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza

- Veo que dicen las tonterías de siempre – dijo una voz en el pasillo - ¿Qué jamás van a madurar?

Tanto Shippo como Sango se miraron con extrañeza, ¿Qué le pasaba?, Sango Sango sabía que su primo Sesshomaru era un odioso cuando era niño, pero aparentemente no había cambiado mucho.

- Hola Sesshomaru- dijo Sango- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Hpm

- Sigues igual de linda Sango

- uh- gruño un poco- esa voz…

- Kohaku- por favor acompáñame- dijo la señora Kaede

- ¡Hermano!- grito Sango mientras lo abrasaba- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto sin verte!

- Estoy bien, hermana- dijo Kohaku abrazándola- también te extrañe

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo emocionada- ¡No sabía que vendrías!

- Era una sorpresa- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo

Shippo los veía con algo de recelo, había sido desplazado de un momento a otro sin previo aviso ¡No era justo! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!, estaba a punto de hacer una pequeña broma con su trompo cuando entro su padre a la habitación.

- Sango- dijo el Señor Taisho - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien tío- Muchas gracias por invitarme y por dejarme traer a una de mis amigas

- Si- dijo el Señor Taisho- No hay problema Sango, sabes que tú y tus amigas siempre serán bien venidas en esta casa

- ¿Amiga?- dijo Kohaku quien recién había entrado a la habitación- ¿Kagome vino contigo?

- Si, si vino- dijo Sango- pero no sé donde está

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En Kyoto un hermano no muy tranquilo caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba preocupado, su hermana solamente había dicho que se iba a ir a Tokio, tenia que traerla de regreso ¡Ella no podía irse así sin dejar mas datos!, Usualmente no solia preocuparse mucho, pero hacia unos cuantos meses una ola de crímenes alarmantes habían asaltado Tokio, no podía dejarla ahí desprotegida.

- Miroku, Hijo, cálmate – decía una mujer de grandes ojos castaños y cabello cortó

- ¡Ya sé!- dijo contento

- ¿Qué sabes hijo?

- ¡Ire por Kaoru!

- ¿A dónde?- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie

- ¿Cuándo partirás?

- Cuando pueda arreglar todo para dejar el trabajo sin pendientes- dijo- a más tardar mañana por la noche

- ¿Irás solo?

- No- dijo- Llevare a Kouga

Kouga era amigo de Kagome desde niña, y Miroku sabía que Kouga estaba enamorado de su hermana desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, estaba seguro de que si le explicaba la situación con detenimiento no dudaría ni un segundo en acompañarlo para persuadirla de que regrese. Debía argumentar que Kouga no era de su total agrado, durante los últimos años, se había hecho una fama bastante mala, sin embargo Kagome lo veía como un amigo y en estos momentos podría necesitarlo.

- Iré a hablar con Kouga- dijo- espera

- Si- dijo la Señora- No te tardes

Miroku camino a paso decidido a la casa de al lado, toco el timbre y espero unos minutos, se escuchaba algo de ruido en la casa, así que daba por hecho de que si estaba, pero no abría, insistió aun más, Kouga vivía solo desde los 15 años, ahora tenía 20 y era un irresponsable, pero sabía que no era tan tonto como para dejar que alguien se metiera a su casa.

- Kouga abre- grito- soy Miroku

Se encendió la luz en la casay se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre semi desnudo con unos ojos tremendamente azules y un cabello largo y negro sujetado en una coleta alta.

- ¿Qué quieres Miroku?- dijo medio adormilado

- Necesitas acompañarme a Tokio- dijo

- ¿Tokio?- dijo incrédulo- ¿Con todas las cosas que están sucediendo allá? No gracias.

- Kagome se fue hacia allá y no sé en qué lugar- espeto Miroku

Kouga lo miro un segundo ¿Kagome? ¿En Tokio? ¿Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡No señor! El iría por ella.

- ¿Cuándo salimos?

- A más tardar mañana por la noche

- Bien

- Muchas gracias Kouga- dijo Miroku mientras se retiraba

- No agradezcas- dijo- sabes que amo a tu hermana desde hace tiempo

- Si- Miroku rodo los ojos, ojala y su hermana jamás se fijara en un tipo como él, la quería mucho, no tenía dudas de ello, pero Kouga al paso del tiempo se había ganado el título de Infiel mucho más que él, que de menos cuando tenía una relación iba en serio.

Kouga cerró la puerta de su casa para continuar lo que estaba haciendo en su habitación, vio a la figura que estaba sobre su cama, una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Sonrió de medio lado mirando la con lujuria

- ¿Dónde nos quedamos Dulzura?

**-0000000-**

Miré embelesada esos bellos ojos ámbar, tenían un color tan extraño… le recordaban a ese chico que la ayudo en su primer día en el internado Shikon, eran idénticos… tenían todo ese aire de…

De repente me soltó, pero él tampoco dejaba de mirarme, incluso me pareció ver que se sonrojaba, al parecer notó la forma en la que lo miré porque de inmediato se separo de mí y me puso de pie.

- Disculpeme- dije- no miré por donde iba

- No- dijo él- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me di cuenta de que estabas ahí

- Perdone- dije de nuevo con algo más de valor- ¿Podríaindicarmedondeestáelba ño?

Moría de vergüenza por preguntarle aquello, pero en verdad, sentía que en cualquier momento pasaría un accidente, lo mire y su cara estaba algo desencajada y de la nada comenzó a reír

- Puedes usar el de mi habitación si quieres- dijo señalando la puerta

- ¡Gracias!- dije mientras corría hacia el baño- me sentí muy avergonzada, él era guapísimo y yo había roto cualquier buena impresión que pudiera tener de mi con eso ¡Tonta Kagome! ¡Tonta, Tonta!.

Cuando salí del baño, él seguía ahí, esperándome, me acerque un poco más y me puse hombro a hombro junto a el

- Gracias- volvi a decir

- No te preocupes- me dijo- ¿Eres invitada?

- Si- respondí aun sin poder quitar mí vista de sus ojos- ahora necesito ir al comedor

- Vamos- dijo- yo también me dirigía ahí cuando te encontré

No pude evitar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, en verdad era un hombre muy guapo, tenía que saber su nombre, ¡No podía quedarme congelada como lo hice la primera vez que vi a mi príncipe en el colegio! De hecho a hora que lo pienso bien… él es idéntico

- ¿Puedo preguntar- dije en tono quedo- cuál es tu nombre?

- Taisho- dijo- Inuyasha Taisho

¿Inuyasha? ¿Él era el hijo del dueño de semejante casa? ¡Qué vergüenza! No cabía duda, se vio ridícula mostrando sus ganas de ir al baño ante uno de los dueños de la casa, ante uno de sus anfitriones, sin mencionar que del tipo más guapo que había visto en su vida. ¡Demonios!

- ¿Y tu nombre?- me pregunto

- Amm... si claro- dije- mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi

El ambiente entre nosotros era algo extraño, o al menos así lo era para mi, no hablamos en todo el camino hacia el comedor, solo caminábamos hacia el… Aunque estaba algo nerviosa por estar a su lado, me estaba entreteniendo mucho, observaba con detalle todo lo que había en la casa, cosas que había pasado por alto en mi vergonzoso viaje al baño. No cabía duda de que la casa era enorme y muy elegante, tenía unos ligeros toques rústicos y elegantes por todas partes, sin embargo había algo que la hacía hogareña, un adorno en especial me llamo la atención, un cuadro en una sala, grande, estaba en la cima de una chimenea, el cuadro tenia bordes dorados de madera en ella se veía a un joven con una especie de traje de samurái color rojo y una gran espada entre sus manos, se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, tenía todos sus rasgos, su cara, sus cejas, su cabello, aunque de un color plateado siendo que él lo tenía negro, pero había algo que destacaba su mirada, esa mirada no era la misma, la persona del cuadro tenia la mirada ámbar muy fría, penetrante, casi… sanguinaria…

-Fin del Capítulo 2-

**NA:** Colorín colorado este capítulo sé ha terminado =), espero que les haya gustado y sinceramente espero ver más reviews =) y que me comenten si gustan ver algo en especial y veré que puedo hacer para darle más sabor a la historia con sus ideas =).


	3. Un encuentro Inesperado

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**"Un encuentro inesperado"**

Por alguna extraña razón no podía despegar mis ojos de aquel cuadro, había algo que lo hacía verse interesante y a la vez extremadamente intimidante ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?. No pude evitar ver a Inuyasha y al personaje de ese cuadro de manera intercalada, en verdad se parecían más de lo que había notado al inicio

- ¿Quién es? – me aventure a preguntar

- ¿Quién?- dijo Inuyasha mirándome - ¿El del cuadro?

Yo solo me limite a asentir sin despegar mi mirada del cuadro

- Es un personaje que interpreto, de una leyenda

Me quede quieta un momento intentando procesar las palabras, no quería verme muy tonta preguntando nuevamente, así que fingí apreciar el cuadro por más tiempo. Si decía que es un personaje de una leyenda y que él lo interpreta, entonces él…

- ¿Leyenda?- dije en un susurro que el pareció escuchar perfectamente

- Si- dijo

- ¿Qué tipo de leyenda?

- Es una serie televisiva- dijo sin más preámbulo- se sitúa en la época feudal

- Oh… Espera un momento ¿Qué él interpreta?- Pensé mientras lo miraba asombrada - ¿Acaso eres actor?- atine a decir.

Inuyasha solamente me miro algo sorprendido por la expresión que seguramente hice cuando se lo pregunte, Sango ya me había dicho que yo en ocaciones hago caras graciosas, pero nadie me había mirado con esa cara de extrañeza cuando las hacia

- Este…- dijo entre risas- si

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, no sabía si mi sonrojo y el calor que sentía en mis mejillas era porque en realidad estaba algo molesta y apenada de que se estuviera riendo de mis expresiones o si solamente era que estaba embelesada por el sonido de su risa ¡Era hermoso!

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo riendo un poco más discretamente- Estas muy roja

- ¡Si!- apresure a decir- ¡Estoy bien!

- Me alegro- decía ahora solo sonriendo

¡En verdad su sonrisa era preciosa!, no sabía muy bien porque pero en realidad me recordaba muchísimo a ese muchacho que me ayudo a cargar mis maletas el primer día en la escuela. Lo mire con un poco más de detalle, comparando su parecido con el de ese muchacho… en realidad eran idénticos, pero no podían ser el mismo ¿Qué haría alguien como él en un internado en el área de señoritas?, sin mencionar que él no tiene edad de haber estado en el internado por aquel tiempo, no, no podía ser el mismo.

- Tu trabajo- dije hablando un poco bajo dado a la presión que sentía en mi corazón- ha de ser muy emocionante ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo, no sabría decir si se veía tranquilo o lo había molestado con mi pregunta- pero es un trabajo pesado

- Si- dije ¡Bien hecho Kagome! ¡Seguramente está harto de que le digan siempre lo mismo- ¡Pero ha de ser grandioso! – me reprimí mentalmente por seguir diciendo tonterías

- Si- me dijo mirándome algo sorprendido, tal vez por mi repentino entusiasmo fingido al descubrir que acababa de decir una estupidez- Conoces a mucha gente – dijo sonriendo- algunas son muy amables y otras en cambio son muy pesadas

- Y me supongo que tú eres de las agradables- dije algo sonrojada por mi atrevimiento. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no podía callarme?- ¿Verdad?

- Ah- djio sonrojándose un momento - ¿Eso piensas?, muchas gracias

No entendía por qué, pero ahora se había instalado un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos, yo estaba bastante nerviosa, pero ¿porqué el estaba callado?

- Si- dije intentando romper esa barrera tan incómoda, pero no dejaba de sentir el corazón latiendo furioso en mi pecho. ¡Tranquila Kagome! ¡No es momento para estas cosas!

Seguíamos caminando rumbo al comedor, seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, pero el ambiente ahora era más ameno, platicábamos sobre cualquier cosa, cuando llegamos al comedor nos detuvimos. Bien, habíamos llegado.

- Es aquí- dijo Inuyasha

- Si- respondí sorprendiéndome a mí misma por el deje de tristeza que se escondía bajo mi respuesta.

Estaba dispuesta a pasar al comedor, pero para mi desgracia no me di cuenta de que había un escalón escondido por ahí, así que tropecé, cerré los ojos, esperaba caer de cara al suelo, sin embargo un cuerpo me impidió azotar en frente de todos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una curiosa mirada ambarina que me miraba fijamente, quería separarme un poco, pero no podía hacerlo, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento debajo de mi garganta.

¿Qué…qué es esto? – Pensaba Inuyasha- ¿Por qué me late el corazón tan fuerte?, Cielos, esa niña sí que es hermosa- la tomo delicadamente de la cintura- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Es una niña!- Inuyasha miró a Kagome nuevamente, ella tenía los labios semi abiertos, carnosos y rosados, como si de una invitación se tratara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos expresaban confusión y contemplación, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir como poco a poco se comenzaba a ceñir cierta parte de sus pantalones.

- ¡Kagome Tonta!- pensaba- ¿Qué dirá de mi ahora? ¡Dios! Pero qué guapo es, de verdad es muy agradable ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande?! – Kagome se sonrojo un poco más y de la sorpresa abrió un poco la boca- ¡¿Qué estas pensando!? Si, estas muy agusto con él y hace mucho que no sientes tanta confianza con alguien, ¡Mírate! ¿Qué paso con la niña correcta que rechazo a Koga miles de veces? Con él no dudarías en decirle que si gusto ahora ¡Y ni le conoces!... ¡Dios! Mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho… ¿Por qué se está… acercando así?

Sango seguía algo preocupada, Kagome seguía sin aparecer, estaba a punto de comerse las uñas y había dejado de hacerle caso a las cosas que le decía Shippo y a la mala actitud de Seshomaru.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu amiga?- Le dijo de repente Kohaku

- Si ¿verdad? – dijo- ya se tardo mucho

- Si… seguramente se perdió – dijo el pequeño Shippo

- Tienes razón- dijo levantándose de la mesa- Ella en ocasiones no suele orientarse bien, probablemente no sepa como regresar

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla, niña? – dijo Kaede con ternura

- No- dijo Sango algo pensativa- ¡Yo iré por ella!

Sango salió rápidamente corriendo del comedor, para que al abrir las puertas del salón encontrara a una parejita muy interesante a punto de besarse delante de las miradas de todos los presentes.

Miroku estaba planeando una excelente estrategia para colarse en la casa de los Taisho, no sería un trabajo difícil, diría que su hermana estaba allí y que venía por ella, en el caso en el que no quisieran cooperar, Koga se harían cargo de ellos, esperaba que distrayéndolos, aunque Koga en ocasiones solía portarse como un verdadero animal violento, mientras que el iba por su hermana, ese era un plan perfecto…

- Llegamos- dijo Koga

- Muy bien- dijo mirando dando la vuelta para mirarlo- Vámonos… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Koga iba a acompañado de dos personas, una era una niña de 15 años, alta, esbelta, de cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta sobre su cabeza dejando el resto de su cabello suelto y ojos almendrados, y la otra persona era un muchacho alto, con una pequeña coleta baja, ojos pequeños y cafés.

- Ellos son Rin- dijo señalando a la niña- y el es "El niño de la nariz sucia"

Ante ese comentario Miroku se quedo así 0.0, ¿Cómo que el niño de la nariz sucia? ¿Eso siquiera era un nombre?

- ¡Que no me digas así!- dijo el hombre- Me llamo Akira

- ¿Para qué vienen ellos? – dijo Miroku

- Que descortés eres vecino- dijo Koga- Ella es mi pequeña hermanita y como entenderás no la puedo dejar sola y él- dijo señalando a Akira- es alguien que nos puede ayudar si las cosas se ponen feas.

Miroku suspiro resignado- está bien ¿pero dónde nos quedaremos todos? ¡No tengo tanto dinero como para pagarles a todos un cuarto de hotel!

- No te preocupes- dijo Koga - Yo tengo familiares en Tokio

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Miroku emocionado por poder ahorrarse unos cuantos yenes

- ¡Claro!- dijo Koga- Nosotros tres nos quedaremos ahí con ella

Miroku se quedo helado- ¿Ustedes tres?- dijo- ¿Y yo?

- Creí que tenías suficiente dinero para un cuarto de Hotel

- Pues sí pero

- ¡Nada de peros! – dijo tomando sus cosas imitando a sus acompañantes- ¡Vámonos por tu hermana!

Miroku suspiro resignado, llevándose sus maletas, adiós a la posibilidad de ahorrarse unos cuantos yenes.

La puerta se abrió de improviso dejando ver a la linda amiga de Sango sobre Inuyasha, todos los presentes miraban con atención a la escena formada delante de sus narices. Algunos reparaban en la forma en la que se miraban los jóvenes y otros en la cara sorprendida que poseía Sango en esos momentos.

Inuyasha y Kagome al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor se separaron rápidamente, cada uno mirando hacia lados distintos, sonrojados como la grana.

- ¿Qué, que demonios me sucedió?- pensaban ambos- ¡No debió de haber pasado!

Sango los miraba divertida, mirando hacia atrás para ver si los presentes habían presenciado esa escena, sin embargo cuando miró todos los presentes se encontraban absortos en sus pláticas, así que dio por sentado que nadie los había observado

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo picarones? – dijo Sango divertida

- ¡Nada!- grité moviendo los brazos- ¡No paso nada!

- Parecían un par de novios haciendo cosas sucias a escondidas – dijo aun más divertida

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Inuyasha algo sorprendido- ¡No! ¡¿Yo con esta niña?! ¡Ni que tuviera tanta suerte!

Bien, Kagome, respira, ¿Qué había dicho ese mal nacido? ¡Uhg! ¡Qué coraje! Y eso que a ella le había gustado

- ¡Noo!- dije apresuradamente- ¿Algo con él? ¡Jamás!

Sango aun los miraba divertida sin realmente creerles mucho, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlos sufrir más tarde.- Está bien- decía- pasen, llevamos tiempo esperándolos.

Entramos los tres al comedor y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, ¿Por qué demonios estaban aplaudiendo?, no pude evitar ponerme algo sonrojada al notar que era porque estaban festejando que por fin habíamos llegado a la mesa. Mire a Sango algo consternada, pero ella solamente me miraba indicando que no le hiciera caso a las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Al parecer su familia en ocasiones llegaba a ser algo extraña. Los tres nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares.

- Hasta que llegaste hijo- dijo el señor Taisho- ¿Ella es tu amiga Sango?

- ¡Si, claro!- dijo Sango- ¡Perdón lo olvide! Kagome, ellos son mis tíos, los señores Taisho, el pequeño de ahí es mi primo Shippo, el otro de ahí de cabello blanco es mi primo Sesshomaru y a los otros dos ya los conoces, mi hermano Kohaku y mi primo Inuyasha

Yo atine a levantarme y a hacer una ligera reverencia- Mucho gusto- dije- y Si, a algunos ya los conocía.

- Ya puedes servir la cena Kaede- dijo el Señor Taisho

Kaede comenzó a servir la cena y al terminar se sentó con nosotros a comer, era una persona muy agradable, bueno a decir verdad todos en la mesa eran personas sumamente agradables, a excepción de Sesshomaru, el es muy callado y algo antipático

- Sango- dijo Shippo- Yo creí que tus amigas eran feas, pero ella es muy bonita

No pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario, ese niño era un sol ¡Demasiado lindo!. Sango solo nos veía y sonreía, estaba feliz de que se llevaran tan bien sus primos y su mejor amiga.

- Si- dijo Sango- ¿Es hermosa, no?

- ¡SI!- Dijo Shippo con alegría- ¡Si lo es!

- ¿De donde lo ves lo hermosa? – dijo Inuyasha- Solo es una mocosa fea

¿Qué demonios?- pensó Kagome- ¡A mí nadie me habla así!

- Inuyasha- dijo su padre

- Es verdad- dijo algo más exaltado- ¡Solo mirala!- Cuando menos lo pensó Inuyasha ya tenia la mejilla roja con una pequeña mano marcada.

- ¡A mí nadie me llama fea!- dije

- ¡Aparte tienes mal carácter!- decía Inuyasha

- En realidad – intervino Kohaku- La señorita Kagome es una persona muy amable

- Muchas gracias Kohaku- dije tranquilizando la ira que estaba surgiendo en mí.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero no paso desapercibido para nadie en la mesa que de manera inconsciente tanto yo como Inuyasha nos buscábamos las miradas, era extraño porque cuando lo veía fijamente por un instante dejaba de ser ese hombre grosero y me miraba con ternura… aunque al parecer eso no es normal en el por las caras que hacían todos cuando nos veían.

A Inuyasha le sucedía algo extraño, el sabia que regularmente no era tan grosero con las visitas, solía comportarse frio y distante, pero ella resulto ser un caso especial, esa mirada chocolate lo ablandaba bastante para lo que él consideraba bueno.

- Me retiro a mi habitación- dijo Sango- Kagome ¿Vamos?

- Si – dije siguiéndola fuera del comedor

- Yo también me retiro- dijo Inuyasha – Shippo, Vámonos

- ¿Qué?- dijo el pequeño- ¡Pero si yo todavía no termino de comer!

Inuyasha no espero a que el pequeño terminara de dar su último bocado cuando ya lo estaba jalando de la silla para que lo siguiera

- Con su permiso- dijo Kohaku saliendo junto con ellos del salón

Mientras tanto Kaede, Sesshomaru y el Señor Taisho, siguieron su cena sin mayores percances, aludían el comportamiento de los jóvenes como algo natural debido a su edad.

Sango y yo nos dirigíamos a su habitación, sin hablar, era curioso dado a que ella y yo solemos hablar con bastante frecuencia sobre lo que sucede, había algo raro en todo eso, probablemente querría hablar sobre lo que sucedió cuando nos vio a su primo y a mí. Llegamos a una habitación con camas amplias, y ventanales anchos, fácilmente cabria mi casa en ese cuarto. Sango se sentó al borde de la cama con mucha calma y me miro, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo fue? – dijo una vez que estuve a su lado

- ¿Cómo fue que?- dije haciéndome tonta

- ¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

- Ah…- suspire- pues es que me perdí camino al baño y sin querer choque con él

- Aham aham- dijo asintiendo animosamente- ¿y qué más?

- ¿Cómo que qué más?- dije- ¡No hay nada más!

- Si, Claro- dijo Sango mordaz- Yo te vi… ¡Eres una pervertida!

- ¡NO!- Dije gritando algo sonrojada- ¡Claro que no!

Sango estuvo pensativa un momento, para proseguir a mirarme divertida

- ¡Entonces es cierto!

- ¿Qué es cierto? - dije

- ¡Te gusta Inuyasha!- dijo casi gritándolo- ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué!?- dije- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Hay Kagome- dijo Sango- Llevo demasiado tiempo conociéndote y en todo el tiempo que llevamos de amigas, jamás vi que te portaras así con ningún hombre, y como nunca te ha gustado ninguno de los hombres del instituto, supuse que ese comportamiento diferente seria por ello

- No- dije nerviosa- a mi no me gusta ¡Es odioso!

- ¡Nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de idea!

Mientras tanto en una recamara grande y lujosa, con muebles y espacios enormes dentro de ellos, si, hablo de la habitación de Inuyasha había una "junta de hombres" en los que Kohaku y Shippo eran los principales instigadores.

- Inuyasha- Llamó Kohaku- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si- dijo serio- ¿Qué quieres Kohaku?

- ¡Como te puedes fijar en la amiga de Sango! – grito Shippo acusatoriamente

- ¿Qué?- grito Inuyasha rojo de vergüenza- ¿¡Como dicen esas tonterías!?

- ¡No nos desmientas!- decía Shippo

- Si- dijo Kohaku entre risas- Todos nos dimos cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban la Señorita Kagome y tu durante la cena

- ¡Claro que no!- decía Inuyasha- ¡Es solo una mocosa! Sin mencionar que tengo prometida.

Shippo y Kohaku callaron de repente al comprender y asimilar las palabras que acababa de decir Inuyasha

- ¿Prometida?- inquirió Kohaku

- Si- dijo Inuyasha- Me caso en un mes

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

- La desafortunada que hará sufrir a la pobre de Kagome- inquirió seriamente el pequeño Shippo

-Ella no sufrirá, la acabo de conocer- dijo Inuyasha- y mi prometida se llama Kikyo.

- ¿Kikyo?- djio Kohaku- ¿Es esa mujer fría? ¿La que es hija de los dueños de un templo?

- Si ella- dijo Inuyasha- ahora si no les molesta, les pido que se retiren

- Bien- dijo Kohaku retirándose- Buenas noches

- Inuyasha- dijo Shippo-De verdad eres un bruto, Kagome es hermosa no deberías ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas? – Decía el pequeño Shippo con dos lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos y tocándose el gran golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Largate pequeño engendro!- grito Inuyasha mientras Shippo salía corriendo.

Salía el sol en las cercanías de Tokio, para ser más específicos en una casa grande y muy lujosa, con grandes jardines y terracerías. Se lograban divisar a unos meseros muy ajetreados, y una mujer alta, de piel blanca como la misma nieve, cabellos negros como la misma noche y ojos cafés bastante fríos para su edad.

- ¡Rapido!- Gritaba esa mujer- Esto tiene que estar listo

- ¡Hemos llegado!- gritaba la pequeña Rin

- ¡Rin!- dijo esa joven- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? ¡Has crecido bastante!

- Hola- dijo Koga- ¿Cómo has estado Kikyo?

Kikyo dejo de abrazar a Rin para saludar a Koga, hacia mucho que sus parientes no iban a visitarla y se encontraba feliz de haberlos visto

- Muy bien Koga- dijo Kikyo- ¿Ellos son tus amigos verdad?

- Si- dijo Koga- El es Miroku y el es Akira

- Mucho gusto- dijo Kikyo- Cámbiense de ropas ¿Vale? Hoy iremos a comer a casa de mi prometido

- ¿Por fin nos presentarás al afortunado?

- Si- dijo Kikyo sonriente- ¡Vamos! ¡Les mostraran sus habitaciones!

La casa de Kikyo era grande y hermosa, con amplios jardines y estanques con agua, con un pequeño templo del que eran encargados. Las habitaciones que les ofresio a los muchachos eran enormes, tenían una vista al jardín increíblemente buena, las camas eran amplias y acojinadas. Para la pequeña Rin su habitación estaba especialmente adornada para ella, llena de adornos alusivos a sus flores favoritas. Una vez instalados todos, se fueron a arreglar, cuando estuvieron listos se fueron.

Kikyo llevaba un vestido tipo Japonés rojo con detalles en negro con un gran listón amarillo adornando su cintura, haciendo que se marcase una figura envidiable. Rin, llevaba un bonito vestido naranja hasta las rodillas. Koga llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con un saco, Akira llevaba un conjunto similar al de los anteriormente mencionados pero con una camisa azul cielo. Miroku por su parte no pudo ir al desayuno con sus amigos, dado a que tenía que encontrar la manera de dar con la casa de la amiga de su hermana.

En la casa de los Taisho todo estaba meticulosamente preparado, la mesa estaba colocada de manera hermosa en el jardín, con vajilla de cristal y manteles blancos, adornado con flores y con el sonido de las aves amenizando el lugar. Lo único que faltaba par completar el escenario era que los invitados llegaran y se sentaron todos los requeridos a comer en la mesa

- han llegado- dijo Kaede abriendo la puerta- y al parecer son bastante más de los que esperaba

- Si- dijo Inuyasha- dijo que traería invitados

Shippo miraba a todos lados, buscando a su prima y a su linda amiga por toda la entrada, pero no estaban por ningún lado y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su falta.

- Sango y Kagome no aparecen- dijo el pequeño

- No te preocupes- dijo Kohaku acariciándole la cabeza- ya llegarán.

La anciana Kaede terminó de abrir las puertas del salón y se divisaron a varias personas muy bien vestidas, para cuando estuvo todo completamente abierto pasaron varias siluetas, especialmente una a la que Inuyasha fue directamente a abrasar con prisa.

- Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha abrasando a la susodicha

- Hola Inuyasha- dijo besándolo

- Así que tu eres el prometido de Kikyo- dijo Koga

- Si, es un placer

- ¡Miren! ¡Miren!- dijo Shippo contento- ¡Sango y Kagome ya vienen!

Todos miraron la trayectoria del pequeño niño que subió a toda prisa las escaleras, dejando una imagen que fue imborrable para Inuyasha. Kagome tenía un vestido azul turquesa, corto, con su cabello suelto y se le notaba un leve sonrojo, Sango estaba con un vestido corto de color negro con una cinta rosa al final del busto y su cabello suelto y algo ondulado. Todos miraban embelesados a esas dos niñas.

- Por fin bajas hermana- dijo Kohaku

- Si- dijo Sango

- ¿Sango? – se escucho una voz que no reconocía, lo que hizo que la castaña mirara directamente hacia ese punto

- ¿Akira?

Kagome veía la escena bastante entretenida, ¿Quién diría que Sango se encontraría con su fiel admirador en casa de sus tios?

- Kagome…

Kagome busco quien había pronunciado su nombre, ella conocía a esa voz, esa voz tan familiar ¿Qué hacia ahí?

- ¿Koga?- dijo mirándolo y esbozando una sonrisa terriblemente hermosa a los ojos de Inuyasha y que al ver que esa sonrisa no estaba dirigida a él no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de ira en su corazón.

**Hola! Otra vez yo…espero que les aye gustado y no he recibido más reviws T.T es muy triste, pero bueno ¡MANZANA HIGURASHI BRIEF! Gracias por leer esta historia y por entender la situación tan frustrante que es que no te dejen reviews… pero gracias a ti estoy segura de que no me detendré ¡Iré hasta el final con esta historia solamente para que la disfrutes! =) Muchísimas gracias!**


	4. Sentimientos hacia un Extraño

**NA: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Muy bien aquí estamos muchachones :DD otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia, debo decir que en verdad estoy feliz de haber recibido más comentarios esta vez, en verdad no saben cómo me suben el ánimo :DD

**Nai SD:** Seguiré la historia hasta el final, y si es algo amm agobiante y decepcionante que no te dejen reviews, te hacen pensar que la historia no es buena, pero mientras a alguien le guste la continuare :DD muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Marianux:** ¡Aquí está la actualización! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Javiera Higurashi:** ¡Aquí está la conti! ¡Espero que la disfrutes mucho y no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!

**"Sentimientos Hacia un Extraño"**

- ¿Qué…Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte

- Pues vinimos de viaje- dijo Akira- con los familiares de Kouga

- ¡Kagome! – dijo Rin saludándome con la mano

- ¡Rin!- sonreí y le devolví el saludo

Estaba realmente sorprendida, no sabía que Kouga tuviese familiares en Tokio, desde que lo traté jamás hablo mucho de su familia, llegue a pensar que no se llevaban realmente bien, pero al parecer es todo lo contrario. Kouga se acerco a mí y me ofreció su brazo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, era como estar en una de esas películas de mujeres elegantes que son esperadas por un caballero al final de las escaleras.

- Gracias Kouga- dije sin evitar reír un poco

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – me dijo divertido, supongo que algo contagiado por mi risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, Nada- sonreí- es solo que me compadezco de Sango

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Kouga, no pude evitar mirarlo divertida, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que hablaba

- Pues porque no se va a sacar a Akira en todo el día…

Kouga pareció meditarlo un momento, se veía algo gracioso con esa expresión seria en el rostro, como si pensara en algo que pudiese resolver todos los problemas mundiales con una palabra. Después de estar así cerca de 20 segundos se limito a asentir.

- Tienes razón- me dijo, aunque por la mirada que me dirigió, estaba segura de que yo tampoco me lo podria sacar de encima durante la fiesta

Inuyasha nos observaba a Kouga y a mi mientras platicábamos, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, casi parecía una mueca de enfado, pero no entendía porque… ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado? Kikyo lo miraba preocupada, al parecer no era normal que Inuyasha hiciera ese tipo de gestos o tuviese ese tipo de actitud cuando estaba con ella, fue entonces que Kikyo nos dirigió una mirada a Kouga y a mí, inmediatamente me sonroje y voltee la mirada, algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

- Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada- dijo él mirándola con ternura- No me pasa nada

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si

Por alguna razón aun desconocida para mí, al ver esa escena y esa mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha, no pude evitar sentirme algo triste, jamás había sentido una tristeza similar, era diferente a la que sentí cuando murió papá, o cuando sacaba una mala nota. Si tenía que compararlo con un sentimiento, lo podría comparar con esa tristeza que sientes cuando descubres que algo que has estado esperando no es para ti… Decepción quizá, ¿Por qué? No tenía razón para sentirme decepcionada de que la mirada de Inuyasha no fuera para mi ¿o sí?

El desayuno está servido- dijo la señora Kaede- pueden pasar

Todos pasamos al gran comedor de la casa de los Taisho, tanto Kouga, Akira como Rin se quedaron estupefactos al ver todas las cosas que poseían los Taisho, fue entonces cuando me percate que ellos, al igual que yo, nunca habían visitado un lugar que tuviese tantas maravillas en un lugar tan pequeño. ¡Era espectacular!

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo Kouga- ¡Es un lugar precioso!

- Yo igual me sorprendí cuando llegue- le dije

Kaoru: jaja yo me quede igual ayer

- ¡Es enorme!- dijo Rin

- Si bastante- añadió Akira- Sango, no te gustaría…

Me reí internamente, Sango sí que era rápida - ¡Si es enorme!- dijo Sango- ¡Tengo hambre! – me tomo del brazo- ¡Vámonos Kagome!

¡Vaya forma de quitarse a Akira! ¿Ne? – Claro Sango, vamos

Miroku se paseaba de un lado a otro en la Enorme habitación, ¿Dónde podía comenzar a buscar? ¿ Dónde encontrar la Dirección de la casa de los Tíos de la amiga de su hermana?. Puso una mano en su cabeza. ¡Rayos! Sí que sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera como lucia la mejor amiga de su hermana

- Señor Miroku- se escucho una voz

Miroku giró para ver a dos de las personas que los habían ayudado a instalarse en la casa de los parientes de Kouga, ellos le habían ayudado a averiguar lo más que se pudiera sobre el paradero de su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió Miroku

- Ginta a encontrado información sobre su hermana- dijo.

Miroku miró a Hakaku esperando a que soltara de una buena vez la información. Hakaku se acerco con algunos papeles en la mano, en realidad era una carpeta bastante amplia.

- Señor Miroku- dijo Hakaku- Ya sabemos dónde está su hermana

- ¿Dónde está?

- En casa de los Taisho

- ¿Los Taisho? – murmuro Miroku sorprendido- ¿Ellos no son la familia con la que se casara la Señorita Kikyo?

- Si – dijo Ginta

- ¿Y cómo quiere que entremos?- Pregunto Hakaku

- Llamenme Miroku- dijo- y pues, por la entrada principal ¿Por donde más?

Ginta y Hakaku dado que Miroku les permitió tomarse confianza llamándolo solo por su nombre, se dieron la liberdad de no ser formales cuando hablaban con él e incluso en su postura, que dejo de ser completamente recta a encorvarse un poco más, estando sumamente relajados.

- ¿Entraremos como repartidor de pizzas? – decía un Ginta muy ilusionado

-Si serás idiota- dijo Hakaku dándole un golpe- Entraremos de frente y diremos que nos llevaremos a la hermana de Miroku y si no nos la quieren entregar recurriremos a medidas drásticas

- Primero iré yo solo

- ¿Qué? Y si te pasa algo – dijeron los dos al unísono tomándose de las manos

- No me pasara nada… - dijo Miroku intentando ignorar la escena que se desarrollo momentos atrás ante sus ojos.

El desayuno paso de lo más tranquilo, aunque cada que Inuyasha le susurraba algo al oído a Kikyo no podía evitar sentirme algo extraña. Observe a Kouga y Akira, parecían estar muy sumidos en una discusión interna, esos dos tramaban algo, siempre que estaban así era porque tenían un plan entre manos. Rin parecía muy divertida, incluso me pareció que se sonrojaba cuando miraba al hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

- ¿A mí?- dije- Nada

- Keh- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Qué le puede pasar a esa mocosa?

Mire a Inuyasha, estaba abrazado de su prometida que lo veía algo sorprendida por su repentina falta de educación, pero no por ello dejaba de abrazarlo, ese sentimiento tan extraño que me produjo verlos así casi me impide responderles.

- ¡Cállate!-dije sin importarme que todos me miraran algo sorprendidos por mi repentina grosería, pero ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Tenía que defenderme!

- Si- dijo Shippo- se ve que cuando Kagome se enoja puede dar miedo

- ¿Esa cosa que se hace llamar mujer? ¿Dar miedo?- Inuyasha calló y pareció meditarlo un momento- ¡Tienes razón ella es un ogro disfrazado!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… No me importo que estuviera rodeada con toda su familia, no me importo que me estuvieran viendo como si fuese un espíritu que se apareció de repente, no me importo que estuviera del brazo con su prometida… ¡El tenía que pagar por lo que había dicho!

- Inu… Inuyasha- susurre- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Kohaku quien estuvo observando atentamente toda la escena tomo tranquilamente un sorbo de té y comenzó a sonreír

- Es mejor que corras Inuyasha- le dijo Kohaku

Inuyasha sin saber exactamente por qué comenzó a correr, en verdad estaba asustado. ¡Esa mujer da miedo! – pensó

- Inuyasha- grité- tenía toda la intención de hacer que sufriera

Sango estaba igualmente sorprendida, tal y como el resto de los espectadores, tenía que salvar a su primo antes de morir descuartizado por Kagome, Sango sabía que su primo fácilmente podría someter a su amiga, ¡Inuyasha era la persona más necia, decidida y fuerte que hubiese conocido! Y también la más irrespetuosa, pero él jamás tocaría a una mujer de manera que pudiese lastimarla de alguna manera. Inuyasha merecía el golpe, pero no la muerte.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó cuando lo vio sentado y algo inconsciente en la sala de estar- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Keh! – dijo sobándose la cabeza- si estoy bien, pero tu amiga es muy bruta ¡Golpearme en mi propia casa!

-Te lo merecías-le dio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

"Ding Dong" El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, cosa rara ya que no esperaban más visitas por el día de hoy. Sango e Inuyasha se miraron, probablemente sería una de esas personas que habían conseguido convencer a los guardias de que los dejaran entrar porque los dueños encargaron algún producto de último minuto. Todos estaban aun en el patio, así que dudaba que alguien fuese a abrir.

- Lo siento señor pero no queremos na… nada- Sango se quedo helada al ver a un hombre con cabellos azabaches y ojos azul- grisáceo frente a ella

Inuyasha aprovecho la ocasión para salir y buscar a esa niña. ¿Qué le sucedía a la mocosa esa? ¡Nadie podía tratarlo así y menos en su casa! Aun que después de reflexionarlo un poco se sintió un poco culpable, era verdad… el merecía ese golpe, él la había insultado primero y ella solamente se estaba defendiendo, recordó haber visto un ápice de dolor y decepción tras sus palabras y no entendía bien porque le había dolido ver la mirada triste en su rostro. El mismo Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, el nunca había sido tan grosero con nadie, y menos con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

Yo en cambio, caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, estaba muy enfadada ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedia a ese!?. No pude evitar suspirar. Por alguna razón ya no me encontraba molesta con él, solamente me sentía algo deprimida ¿Por qué me trataba asi? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¡Y delante de toda su familia!, me di un golpe mental, no tenia porque estar molesta, y tampoco triste, de hecho no tendría que importarme nada que viniera de una persona como él.

- ¡Ah! – dije- ¡Como me hace enfadar!

- ¿Quién te hace enfadar?- escuche a mis espaldas

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije un poco enfadada

- Nada especial – Dijo Inuyasha -solo pasaba y te encontré aquí

- Oh vale- dije mientras avanzaba, la verdad creí que me estaba siguiendo para disculparse o algo así y me sentí feliz por ello, me sorprendí un poco al comprender mi decepción porque no fuera de esa manera… debía admitir al menos para mí que Inuyasha estaba comenzando a gustarme… demasiado

- Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

- Inuyasha- dije interrumpiéndolo – Yo… eh… Lo siento

Inuyasha se quedo anonadado ¿qué estaba diciendo esa niña? ¿Lo sentía? ¡Pero si no había hecho nada más que defenderse!

- No- dijo Inuyasha percatándose rápidamente de la mirada de angustia que tenían mis ojos- No es necesario que te disculpes, fue mi culpa para iniciar.

-Bueno, eso no voy a refutarlo, pero tenía que decir que sobre reaccione, usualmente no suelo alterarme tan fácil- dije

- No te preocupes- dijo envolviéndome en uno de sus brazos, consiguiendo que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza. No pude evitar mirarlo y sonreírle mientras dejaba que me abrazara. ¡Dios! ¡En estos momentos era muy muy muy feliz!

Inuyasha por su parte no dejaba de verla, se veía hermosa sonriendo de esa manera y se sentía tan cómodo teniéndola ahí entre sus brazos, viéndola sonreír de la manera más genuina que antes había visto, por un momento casi imperceptible deseo que Kikyo no fuera su prometida.

Cundo la conciencia volvió a mí, me di cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, no podía quedarme así mucho tiempo, él tenía prometida y no podía… no yo no soy de esa clase de mujeres.

- ¿Qué hace Sango en la puerta?- dije intentando zafarme del tema

- No lo sé- dijo Inuyasha un poco fastidiado- creí que el vendedor ya se habría ido

- ¿Vendedor? – dije mientras me asomaba a la puerta y quedaba helada ante la puerta ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?- ¡Mi… Miroku!

Sango me miro algo sorprendida - ¿Lo conoces Kagome?

- Si- dije asintiendo algo desconcertado

- ¡Keh! No me digas que es tu novio- dijo Inuyasha ocultado su decepción al igual que Sango

- ¡Callate! – le dije a Inuyasha- No, no es mi novio ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – dije señalando al muchacho de la entrada

- Al menos permítanme pasar- dijo él

- ¡Oh! Si- dijo Sango apartándose de la puerta- Lo lamento

- ¡No!- dijo Inuyasha tapando la puerta- En esta casa nadie le conoce, por lo tanto no puede entrar

- Yo lo conozco Inuyasha – dije- Sango ¿Puedo?

- Si- dijo mirando a Inuyasha mientras el volteaba la cara indignado

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, era enorme, con muebles blancos en donde fácil cabrían más de 12 personas perfectamente acomodadas en esos mullidos sillones. Me senté al lado de Sango, Sango al lado de Inuyasha, y él se sentó en el centro de todo justo antes de que llegara Shippo.

- Ehhh Kagome…- dijo Sango logrando captar mi atención- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- Ah…. Historia larga- dije volviendo mi vista hacia el intruso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para llevarte a casa- dijo

- ¿A casa?- intervino Shippo- Kagome ¿Es tu esposo?

Yo casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva después de escuchar aquello, ¿Qué? ¿El mi esposo? ¡Ni soñando!- ¡No, claro que no! El es mi…

- Soy su hermano- dijo interrumpiéndome- Mi nombre es Miroku

Pude notar como todos se quedaban algo serios ante esa declaración, pero yo no tenía intención de irme a casa, de seguro son esas ideas locas por protegerme de los posibles ataques terroristas ¡Esta loco!

- No quiero ir a casa- le dije

- Kagome- dijo acercándose y tomándome las manos -Nadie te puede cuidar aquí

- Ya puedo cuidarme sola – le repetí

- Kagome, pequeña- dijo lo mas dulcemente que pudo – Las cosas en esta ciudad en verdad estan muy mal, no quiero que te hagan daño

Lo miré, odiaba que me hablara como si fuera una niña de primaria, pero en cierta parte entendía su preocupación, papá murió en uno de esos accidentes asi que… supongo que su preocupación era justificada. – Lo sé- le dije- pero no quiero irme

Inuyasha por su lado no soportaba ver como ese hombre intentaba hacer que Kagome se fuera ¡No lo podía permitir! Ella no era nada suyo, pero si no quería irse ¿por qué su hermano la obligaba? Estaba a punto de exigirle que se largara y dejara en paz a la pobre de Kagome, que ella ya podia tomar sus propias decisiones. Sango, viendo como estaba reaccionando su primo, comenzó a preocuparse y decidió intervenir.

- Si ese es el problema- dijo la castaña- ¿Por qué no se queda usted aquí?

Miroku en realidad estaba sorprendido, en todo este tiempo no había reparado en lo bella que era esa muchachita, no podría perder nada ¿verdad?, cuidaba de su hermana pequeña mientras estuviera en Tokio y de paso también conocía a esa belleza de mujer, el único problema era el trabajo, tendría que dejar muchas indicaciones sobre cómo se debían hacer las cosas para poder irse sin preocupación alguna y claro, asegurarse de que su madre, su abuelo y su otro hermanito también estuvieran a salvo. Miró a todos para ver si alguien estaba dispuesto a refutar el ofresimiento, pero nadie abrió la boca, sus ojos se situaron en Kagome que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Esta bien- dijo Miroku

- ¿Qué?- dije un poco más fuerte ¿Por qué mi hermano quiere arruinarme la vida?

- No tienes opción Kagome- dijo Miroku- Me quedo o te vienes conmigo, tu decide

Suspire con resignación, si para quedarme un poco más de tiempo con Sango y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, con Inuyasha, lo soportaría- Bien.

Inuyasha en un extraño gesto de amabilidad, ayudo a Miroku a instalarse una vez que regreso de casa de Kikyo por sus pertenencias. En realidad me sorprendió ver que mi hermano no había traído muchas cosas, y fue algo extraño ya que rápidamente pareció congeniar con Inuyasha. Suspire, Shippo estaba riñendo a Kohaku por un dulce mientras él le explicaba que le haría daño ya que había comido muchos. Rin de alguna manera Rin estaba embelesada espiando a Sesshomaru y no había rastros de Kouga o Akira.

Más Entrada la noche Sango y yo nos retiramos a la habitación que nos fue asignada, al parecer hoy habían sucedido muchísimas cosas de las cuales sería necesario dar una buena charla, el problema sería por donde comenzar. Suspire un segundo, Sango en realidad se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, algo distante. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Sango seguía seria, se puso su pijama y se sentó en la cama mientras me observaba, se veía en sus ojos la urgencia por preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo ¿Qué sería?

- ¿Qué te sucede Sango?- dije sentándome con ella

Sango me miro atentamente y luego bajo la mirada algo avergonzada- ¿De verdad es tu hermano?

- Si- respondí algo extrañada- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No- dijo avergonzada- Por nada

Bien, Sango sonrojada, preguntándome si de verdad Miroku es mi hermano… Sango… Ahhh ya que- ¿Te gusta?

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo totalmente sonrojada- ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Sango- dije- A mi no me engañas

- ¡Es enserio!- dijo- ¡No me gusta!- Le dirigí una mirada- Bien, tal vez un poco

- Esta bien- no pude evitar reír un poco

-Este… ¿Tiene novia?

- ¿Miroku?- dije- No, es demasiado libertino como para tener una novia

- ¿Libertino?- dijo Sango. Ok, odiaba romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga, pero si le gustaba y queria ir a conquistar a mi hermano, debía ir preparada

- El es algo… amm- no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara horrible- Digamos que no conserva a una sola mujer mucho tiempo

Sango puso una cara muy triste, me partia el corazón verla de esa manera, pero tenía que saber la verdad. Aunque conociendo a mi hermano, el no era de ese tipo de personas, si era un pervertido y muy descarado con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, pero jamás se había aprovechado de ninguna, tal vez con el carácter fuerte de mi amiga lograra sentar cabeza, solo hacía falta que se enamorara, a fin y al cabo es humano ¿no?

- Pero no te preocupes Sango- le dije- ¿Sabes?, Mi hermano no es mala persona, solo está algo desesperado porque jamás pudo conocer lo que era el amor de una mujer, el tuvo que asumir el papel de padre desde que el mío murió y dejo de tener tiempo para saber lo que era el amor… creo que si se enamora puede cambiar- Mire a sango- pero esa es tu decisión.

- Si- dijo – Gracias, Kagome

Nos comenzamos a cepillar el cabello, casi listas para dormir, fue un día bastante agotador teniendo que soportar a Koga y a Akira atrás de nosotras todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que desde que Miroku llego Sango se había puesto sumamente nerviosa y bueno, yo tenía suficiente con lidiar con Inuyasha y su prometida Kikyo.

Ya estábamos listas para ir a la cama, al acostarme me di cuenta de que de verdad era mullida y muy cómoda, podria quedarme dormida fácilmente en esas camas. Sango apago la mesita de noche y una vez a obscuras me dispuse a soñar

- Kagome- dijo Sango, yo solo hice un poco de ruido para que se diera cuenta de que la escuchaba- ¿Cómo vas tú?

Ok, ahora no entendía la conversación y tendría que hablar para comprender- ¿Con que?

- Con Inuyasha- dijo sentándose en la cama y prendiendo de nuevo la luz

- ¿¡Qué!?- dije imitándola en el movimiento

- El te gusta

- Pues… yo… - ¡Rayos! ¿Tan obvia era?- Si

- ¿Si qué?- dijo Sango mirándome con mordacidad

- Si- ¿Sango porque me haces esto?- Si me gusta

- ¡Lo sabia! – dijo Sango abrazándome

- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie

- No te preocupes- dijo deshaciendo el abraso y volviéndose a acostar- puedes confiar en mi

- Lo sé- dije mientras Sango apagaba la luz

Lo que no sabíamos es que alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación al otro lado de la puerta…

**NA:** Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que si les agradara, saben hace poco leí un One-short de Inuyasha que hice y me encontré con una parte realmente linda "_hace poco descubrí que el sentimiento que tengo por ti es algo indescriptible, es algo que no es humano, supera por completo cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te busco dentro de mis ojos, porque te encuentro en la oscuridad, porque te siento en la soledad y porque te pienso en la eternidad" _Se me hiso una frase hermosa realmente… supongo que como es mía no estaría mal usarla en alguna parte de esta fanfic ¿Les gustaría? :DD

Besitos sabor Inuyasha y nos leemos pronto!


	5. La botella

**Manzana Higurashi Brief****:** Intentare que lo haga, no te preocupes, yo tambien creo que se lo merece, no me parece justo que las cosas sucedieran así y mucho menos que Inuyasha se decidiera por Kagome una vez que Kikyo muriera, pero bueno. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**Nai SD:** Que bueno que te esta gustando, aunque no era Inuyasha quien las escuchaba

**Danita- Inu**: Me alegra que te paresca entretenido :D

**La botella**

Cuando me levante de la cama, Sango ya se encontraba de pie, lista para meterse a bañar. Yo me seguí revolviendo entre las cobijas, pero cuando menos lo esperé Sango salto sobre mí despertándome.

- ¡Dios! ¡Kagome!- decía Sango- ¡Soy muy feliz!

- ¡Mtae m simpa!- logre decir

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sango sin entender

¡Mtae m simpa!- dije dando manotazos- ¡O do epiar!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- dijo saltando fuera de mi cama- ¡lo siento Kagome!

Me reincorpore rápidamente, casi muero ahogada por Sango, ahh despues de todo no sería tan mala idea, a noche acababa de confesarle que me gustaba su primo, su primo odioso, grosero y con prometida que logra hacer que mi corazón este al borde de un paro.

- No te preocupes- dije- Estoy bien

- Que bueno Kagome- dijo Sango- ¡Hay que prepararnos!

La miré mientras ella de un salto se incorporaba y se metía a la ducha, yo aproveche y salí de la cama, elegí la ropa que vestiría, nada muy elegante dado a que no tengo idea de que planes tengamos para el día de hoy. A los pocos minutos Sango salió de la ducha y en ese instante me metí yo.

El baño era tal y como me lo imaginaba para una casa como esas, estaba tapizado de mármol blanco por todas partes, grandes espejos adornados con pequeños focos amarillos a su alrededor, una tina con bordes dorados y una regadera con cristales transparentes. Estaba maravillada, en verdad era el baño más hermoso que había visto.

El agua era deliciosa y las burbujas que había, en realidad me daban más ganas de quedarme en la tina que la regadera, pero tenía que salir rápido, Sango me esperaba y no era correcto hacerla esperar. Salí rápidamente de la tina para encontrarme a Sango ya vestida con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta rosa pastel. Tomé la ropa y me metí al baño de nuevo para vestirme.

- Kagome- dijo Sango tapándose los ojos- Prometo no mirar

- No te preocupes Sango- le dije- Me cambio en el baño porque tengo frio

- ¡oh!- dijo destapándose los ojos- ¡Vale!

Rapidamente me arregle el cabello y me vesti, un bonito vestido azul cielo y un sweater de manga corta color crema

- ¿Lista?- me dijo Sango

- Si

- Hay que bajar ya- dijo- nos deben estar esperando para desayunar.

- ¿Segura que solo es por eso? – dije mirándola

- Este ¡Sí!- dijo totalmente sonrojada, y al percatarse de que no le creía- Bueno ¡También quiero ver a tu hermano!

- Sango- le dije- No sabes lo que te espera

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta- Oe Kagome

- ¿Dime?- dije deteniéndome

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- dijo con la mirada baja y sonrojada

- Si, Dime

- Tengo un plan- dijo cerrando la puerta que yo había abierto- para comenzar con nuestra "conquista"

- ¿Cuál conquista?- dije ante la mirada incrédula de Sango

- ¿Cuál conquista? ¡La de Miroku e Inuyasha!- dijo casi gritando, lo que provoco que le tapara la boca

- ¡Calla! Recuerda que nadie debe saberlo- dije mientras la soltaba- ¡Recuerda que él tiene prometida!

- Si ¿Y?- dijo Sango- Kikyo es muy amable, pero no es la mejor persona del mundo

- Igual es su prometida

- Si, pero no dejare que te des por vencida- dijo- ¿Quieres oír el plan o no?

- Vale- dije- ¿Cuál es?

- Acabando de cenar- susurro- jugaremos a la botella

¿Qué había dicho? ¿La botella? Ese juego en donde se besan los que participan… Dios

- ¿La botella? – dije- ¿Todos jugaremos?

- ¡Si!- me djio- De eso se trata el favor que tengo que pedirte

La mire un momento esperando a que me dijera exactamente que favor

- Por favor- suplico- ¡Cómbense a tu hermano de Jugar y yo cómbense a Inuyasha!

- Pues para mi hermano- le dije- no será un problema, estará encantado de jugar

- ¿De verdad? – dijo

- Si, no te preocupes

- ¡Gracias Kagome! – Dijo abrazándome- ¡Te prometo hacer que Inuyasha juegue también.

- Esta bien- le dije- bajemos ¿ne?

Sango deshizo el abrazo y me sonrió, en verdad mi amiga estaba esperanzada con mi hermano y a mí me parecía que hacían una linda pareja, Sango era la persona ideal para Miroku, estaba casi segura que ella sería capaz de ponerlo en línea con respecto a las mujeres.

En el comedor ya estaban casi todos los integrantes de la familia en la mesa, contando claramente los familiares de la familia de la prometida, inicialmente todo estaba muy tranquilo, sin embargo al paso de los minutos comenzaron a fastidiarse unos con otros.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz Inuyasha!- Grito Shippo

- No ¿Por qué?- dijo Inuyasha muy entretenido mientras le quitaba sus duces a Shippo

- ¡Ya déjame Inuyasha!

Sango y yo entramos al comedor, esperábamos claramente entrar y ver a todos desayunando tranquilamente, pero se me olvidaba que la familia Taisho tenía todo menos tranquilidad. Inuyasha y Shippo eran todo un caso, a mi parecer eran quien mejor se llevaban juntos, Sesshomaru parecía llevarse más con su padre, amos compartían un carácter muy tranquilo, aunque algo amenazante, en cambio los otros dos, eran como unos niños muy pequeños, y aunque Shippo tenía justificación por serlo, Inuyasha no tenía perdón de Dios.

- ¿Por qué están gritando? – dijo Sango- ¿Qué no ven que hay visita?

Sango estaba algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus parientes conmigo ahí, no la culpaba, creo que sí y hubiese estado en esa situación también lo estaría, pero bueno… creo que yo hubiese usado métodos no muy lindos para plantearles mi disgusto.

- No te preocupes, vamos a sentarnos ya

- Kagome, tú te sientas aquí- dijo Miroku mientras señalaba el lugar vacio delante del suyo.

Respire hondo, vamos Kagome, tranquila, entiendes porque tu hermano hace esto, algún día dentro de un año ya podrás decirle que te puedes cuidar muy bien tu sola.

- Esta bien- dije mirando como Sango me miraba con algo de suplica en sus ojos- Solo si Sango puede sentarse en el lugar de al lado

Miroku pareció meditarlo unos cuantos instantes, la niña era guapa y tenía una unión fuerte con su hermana… y era guapa, si por el no habría problema

- Esta bien- dijo

- ¡Sango! – Le dije- ¡Ven y siéntate conmigo!

Sango fue y se sentó con nosotros, instintivamente le deje el lugar al lado de Miroku, sirve que ella está más tiempo con el y sirve que le conoce más y también yo me alejo de él, ¡Dos por uno!

El desayuno transcurrió más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, las peleas no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo, Shippo molestaba a Inuyasha, Inuyasha molestaba a Shippo, Sesshomaru se fastidiaba con tanto ruido, Kohaku reía discretamente, el señor Taisho no decía absolutamente nada y la Señora Kaede intentaba tranquilizarlos en ocasiones. Quisiera o admitirlo o no, esa familia en un modo muy peculiar resultaba bastante interesante y acogedora. Lo único que no me era muy agradable era tener ahí a Kouga, Akira y a la prometida de Inuyasha…. Kikyo, y bueno Rin era otro asunto, esa niña era un amor y parecía llevarse muy bien con Kohaku, incluso a mi me parece que hacen una parejita bastante linda.

-¡Cállate!- le decía Inuyasha a Shippo

- ¡Demonio Perro!- le gritaba el pequeño

- ¡Calla!- gritaba

- ¡A mí nadie me calla!

- ¡Callense! – grito Sesshomaru algo exasperado por el alboroto que estaban haciendo

Todos se callaron al instante, en verdad la mirada que les dirigía Sesshomaru daba mucho miedo, tal vez fuera por su apariencia o por su temple, pero sí que resultaba muy amenazador.

- Señora Kaede, sirva la comida – dijo algo fría- tengo prisa y no puedo andar con sus calmas

- Si- dijo la anciana- ya voy señorita

No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal de que aquella anciana tuviese que hacer todo ella sola, se veía que ya le costaba trabajo andar recta y no quería ni imaginar cómo era cargar con todos los platos. Recordé a mi propia madre, a mi me gustaría que alguien le ayudara si estuviera en esa situación, así que sin pensarlo me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia a ella

- Señora Kaede- le dije por la espalda -¿quiere que la ayude?

La anciana me miro algo sorprendida, al parecer la gente en esta casa no solía ofrecer su ayuda, y eso lo pude comprobar al ver la mirada de sorpresa y desprecio de algunos de los presentes, Sango me miraba sorprendida pero con una sonrisa, al parecer ella había pensado en hacer lo mismo que yo, Kohaku sonreía, parecía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que entendía lo importante que era ayudar a los demás, Shippo no entendida lo que pasaba, el señor Taisho no me miraba, Kouga y Akira no decían nada, solo observaban callados, para mi hermano era de lo más normal que yo me ofreciera para hacer esas cosas, Kikyo y Sesshomaru me veían como si hubiese cometido algún crimen que mereciere la pena capital e Inuyasha me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa…he, tu, si tu, ya tráenos la comida que no tengo tu tiempo

- No señorita- dijo- Esta bien así

- ¿Esta segura?

- Si, no se preocupe y gracias por su intención

Resignada me volví a mi asiento, era una pena que no aceptara mi ayuda, pero no quería hacer que se sintiera incomoda con mi insistencia. La señora Kaede trajo los platos con ayuda de otro de los ayudantes en la casa, uno a uno comenzaron a servir lo que a mi opinión era un banquete, realmente se veía delicioso, lo curioso era que ninguno daba las gracias cuando le servían la comida, incluso cuando Kaede le sirvió a Sango ella solamente esbozo una sonrisa y le agradeció con los ojos ¿Qué era todo eso?

- Gracias- dije cuando Kaede me sirvió

Todo se torno en un incomodo silencio, y todos levantaron la mirada para verme, la anciana Kaede no dijo nada y continuo sirviendo, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras ¿Qué rayos era eso? Miré a todos y fije mi vista en Inuyasha, quien me veía con suplica, como diciendo "por favor ya no abras la boca", yo solamente me hundí en mi asiento ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-¿Qué acaso no te enseñan que a los sirvientes no se les habla?

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con una Kikyo muy molesta, no entendía ¿Qué tenia de malo hacerlo?, aparte ya tenía ganas de contestarle a esa mujer, no era lo correcto y lo sabía, pero no importaba, cada que la veía sola sentía envidia y mucha ira y cuando la veía con Inuyasha era tristeza y envidia, aparte Inuyasha nos estaba mirando, yo lo mire suplicante, pidiendo que hiciera algo para callarla pero no hizo nada. Bien, no sería la damisela en apuros.

- No, pero me enseñaron que una persona siempre se le agradece cuando hace algo por ti

- ¡Grosera e Impertinente!- volvió a decir- Se les agradece cuando aquello que hacen no es su trabajo

Estaba a punto de contestarle, no me iba a quedar callada mirando como pisoteaban mis palabras.

- Pues vamos a comer- dijo Kohaku tomando sus alimentos y diciendo esa frase lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelea entre Kikyo y yo se diera por terminada. Para desgracia de los presentes no podía dejar de mirar a Kikyo con desprecio y rabia, si de por sí ya me sentía muy molesta con ella por ser la pareja de Inuyasha ahora la odiaba más por su trato tan frio, nadie merecía que lo trataran así y mucho menos pensar asi, si bien era su trabajo, era algo que hacían sin rechistar pese a lo difícil que les sea y el hecho de hacer bien su trabajo ¡Se les debe de agradecer!

El desayuno paso sin mayores contratiempos, el ambiente tenso se aminoro un poco, Shippo volvía a estar inquieto y sorprendentemente logre ver como mi hermano le coqueteaba descaradamente a mi amiga Sango. Lo único peculiar era que Inuyasha no peleaba con su pequeño hermano, solamente nos miraba a mí y a Kikyo de manera intercalada. Era extraño, se le notaba preocupado pero no podía descifrar su mirada del todo.

- Kagome – dijo Kouga- Disculpa a Kikyo, se altera con facilidad cuando las cosas no son como acostumbra

- No te preocupes Kouga- le dije- no pasa nada

- No- dijo tomándome de las manos- si pasa Kagome, tu algún día serás mi mujer y no dejare que nadie te trate así.

**In**uyasha miraba toda la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos impactado ¿Qué debía decir? Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía decir algo para defender a Kagome, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no con Kikyo ahí y sobre todo, no entendía por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, eso no era nada normal. Se alivio mucho cuando Kohaku abrió la boca para calmar la situación, aunque se sentía algo preocupado por las constantes miradas de odio que se dirigían su prometida y Kagome. Era tan molesto para él no poder hacer nada y más al descubrir ese sentimiento de odio contenido cuando vio que Kouga se le acercaba a Kagome y la tomaba de las manos, casi gritándole al mundo que ella algún día seria su mujer, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese? ¡Kagome no sería jamás su mujer!

- Inuyasha, Cariño- lo llamaba Kikyo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si- dijo furibundo doblando un tenedor por la mitad

Kikyo lo miraba sorprendida, su novio estaba hecho una furia, y lo peor era que era por esa niña amiga de Sango ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasaba a su novio? Teniéndola a ella, una mujer completamente hermosa y bien formada, alguien de familia, con clase y fijándose en algo como "eso".

A kikyo le rabiaba saber que su prometido se sentía atraído en cierta medida por esa chiquilla y lo peor era que el parecia no darse cuenta, eso podía ser peligroso, sin mencionar la interesante platica de ayer.

- Flash Back-

Kikyo acababa de salir de bañar y al estar aburrida en su gran habitación, opto por dar un ligero paseo en los adentros de la lujosa mansión Taisho, tenía tiempo de no recorrerla de noche, siempre se encontraba ocupada haciendo toda especie de cosas con Inuyasha o cosas sobre su boda, jamás había tiempo para pasear y pensar.

Tenía que admitir que su novio se había portado algo extraño, casi no le hacía caso y vaya que era extraño, Inuyasha solía tratarla como una reina cada que iba su casa y esa vez parecía ignorarla casi por completo, sin mencionar que se la pasaba mirando hacia la pequeña amiga de Sango, vaya que era extraño, sabía que su novio era un chico y uno muy apuesto y bueno, aunque ella ha sido su primera y única novia, reconocía cuando el admiraba la belleza de una mujer, y la amiga de Sango realmente era bonita, pero no importaba, mientras ella no le diera pie el no tendría porque emocionarse y meter la pata.

- Kikyo- pregunto la pequeña Rin - ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a caminar un poco- dijo- no podia dormir

- Oh vale- dijo Rin tallándose un ojito y metiéndose de nuevo a su habitación- No te tardes mucho

- Vale, no te preocupes

Kikyo sonrió de medio lado, su prima Rin era una niña muy linda y tierna, se solía preocupar mucho por ellos aunque ella fuese la más pequeña, sentía cierta gracia al recordar que desde niña ella se sintió muy atraída hacia Sesshomaru, el odioso hermano de su prometido. Aunque lo pensara mucho no podía entender que le veía su preciosa primita a ese hombre

-¡¿Qué?!- Kikyo escucho un grito proveniente de una habitación cercana-¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Sango- dijo una voz que aun no lograba reconocer, ella no solía ser una chismosa, pero a veces la curiosidad le ganaba, así que se recargo lentamente en la puerta, esperando no ser descubierta - A mi no me engañas

- ¡Es enserio!- dijeron- ¡No me gusta!... Bien, tal vez un poco

- Esta bien- se escucho para ser continuado con unas risas

-Este… ¿Tiene novia?

Bien, eso se ponía interesante, no era de esas personas amantes del chisme, pero estar bien informada siempre había sido una virtud que no cualquiera poseía y que muchos deseaban, así que, saber algo de los demás siempre le daba algo de ventaja sobre ellos.

- ¿Miroku?- dijeron- No, es demasiado libertino como para tener una novia

- ¿Libertino?

- El es algo… amm… Digamos que no conserva a una sola mujer mucho tiempo

Miroku ¿Quién era Miroku? Repaso a todos los presentes por su mente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no conocía al hermano mayor de la amiga de Sango, seguramente será aquel muchacho. Qué pena que la prima de su prometido se fijara en un hombre de esa clase, los de ese tipo jamás cambiaban, ella lo sabía, le sucedió con su novio de secundaria Naraku.

- Pero no te preocupes Sango ¿Sabes?, Mi hermano no es mala persona, solo está algo desesperado porque jamás pudo conocer lo que era el amor de una mujer, el tuvo que asumir el papel de padre desde que el mío murió y dejo de tener tiempo para saber lo que era el amor… creo que si se enamora puede cambiar- Mire a sango- pero esa es tu decisión.

¿Qué? Esa mujer le estaba alentando ¿Qué le pasaba? Quería que esa niña sufriera, no había duda, a esas niñas no se les podía considerar amigas.

- Si, Gracias, Kagome

Y todavía la pequeña Sango se lo agradecía ¡Grandioso! No sabía lo que le esperaba. Estaba a punto de irse, ya no se escuchaba sonido alguno y habían apagado la luz, seguramente ya se irían a dormir.

- Kagome ¿Cómo vas tú?

Bien, eso ya sonaba interesante… No era que esa niña le cayera mal, sin embargo no le perdonaría querer hundir a la prima de su prometido, asi que cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada en su contra seria usada. Nadie lastimaría a su futura familia.

-¿Con que?

- Con Inuyasha- dijeron mientras se prendía la luz

La mente de kikyo se detuvo un momento ¿Inuyasha? ¿SU Inuyasha? ¡Qué demonios le sucedía! Esa chiquilla tenía que pagar todo, no iba a permitir que coqueteara con su prometido.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- El te gusta

- Pues… yo… Si

- ¿Si qué?

- Si, Si me gusta

- ¡Lo sabia!

- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie

- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí

- Lo sé

Muy bien, esa niña pagaría, no dejaría que le quitara a su prometido y ¡Al demonio con cuidar de la familia! Ahora ella también tendría que pagárselas.

- Fin del Flash Back-

Kikyo respiro hondo, tenía que mantener la calma si quería que las cosas salieran tal y como ella esperaba, no tenía un plan definido aun, pero estaba segura que arremeter ahora con la niña esa solamente seria perjudicial

- Bien, gracias por el desayuno- dijo Kikyo mientras se ponía de pie- ya nos vamos

Mientras los acompañantes de Kikyo se ponían de pie y hacían ademan de despedirse, Sango me miraba con suplica y yo con algo de incredulidad, no… no lo haría, Sango me miro con una sonrisa triunfante

- ¡Esperen!- grito haciendo que los aludidos se detuvieran- Este… quería saber si Rin podía quedarse a dormir hoy con nosotras

Todos se quedaron quietos y algo sorprendidos, Sango no conocía bien a Rin y claramente no habían convivido mucho, pero Kagome sí lo había hecho, así que debía ser ella la de la idea.

- ¿Puedo?- Rin miro a su hermano con ojos suplicantes

- Esta bien- declaro Kouga- pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál es hermano?

- Nosotros también nos quedamos- sentencio

- Esta bien- dijo Sango mirando a sus tios- ¿Pueden?

- Ya sabes que no hay problema por nosotros- dijo Izayoi

- Muchas gracias Tía

Kikyo no estaba tranquila, algo planeaban esas dos, sin embargo el hecho de que Kouga se quedara le daba algo de tranquilidad, ella sabía que su primo jamás dejaría que Kagome se acercara a Inuyasha, por lo que ella sabía, su primo había estado loco por la mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo así que no tenía porque preocuparse.

- Bueno- dijo Kikyo despidiéndose-los demás nos retiramos…

- Adiós Kagome- dijo Akira mientras besaba las mejillas de la mencionada, provocando que Miroku lo mirara fastidiado e Inuyasha lo miraba de manera amenazadora

- Hasta luego

- Hasta después Sango- dijo Akira besando lentamente las mejillas de la castaña

- Hasta luego

Pasaron las horas rápidamente y la noche llego antes de que se dieran cuenta, Los señores Taisho habían salido por un viaje de emergencia, dejando a los jóvenes solos, Sesshomaru fue el encargado de mandar a su hermano pequeño a dormir, y este no chisto en absoluto, al parecer el respeto que le tenía a su hermano mayor le impedía reclamarle como lo hacía con Inuyasha.

Estaban en la sala de estar, todos acomodados y platicando de una forma sorprendente mente apacible, no podían creer que el viaje de los Señores Taisho los dejara solos durante dos semanas. El silencio rápidamente se hizo palpable y los jóvenes comenzaban a enfadarse. Sango y Kagome estaban con su corazón latiendo a flor de piel, ¿Cómo le dirían a los demás esa idea?

- Estoy cansado- dijo Miroku- me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches

- ¡Espera!- grito Sango logrando que todos pusieran su atención en ella- Hay que jugar

- Eso suena interesante- dijo Miroku volviéndose a sentar- ¿Qué juego?

- La botella

- ¿La botella? – pregunto Rin

- Si, pero antes de explicar en qué consiste el juego ¿Jugaran?

- Esta bien- dijo Miroku- ¿Las reglas?

- El juego comienza así, primero necesitamos una botella- Dijo Sango- luego la botella se gira, después a los dos a quienes señalen el inicio y el final de la botella deberán besarse.

- Vaya- exclamo Rin

- ¿Y el caso de hombre-hombre o mujer-mujer? – pregunto Kouga

-Esos serán besos en la mejilla

- ¿Y de los hermanos? – pregunto Kagome, ni loca besaría a su hermano en los labios

- Lo mismo para con los parientes

- Vale, yo voy- dijo Kouga

- Yo también- dijo Rin

- Esta bien- dijo Kohaku

- Vale, Me apunto

- Entonces todos jugamos- dijo Sango

- Yo me largo- dijo Sesshomaru

- Yo también- dio Inuyasha

- ¿Tu también Inuyasha?- dijo Sango- ¡No! Anda juega

- No- dijo el cortante

- No te preocupes- dijo Rin- no le diremos Kikyo

- Si, después de todo solo es un juego- dijo Kouga

- Esta bien- dijo respirando pesado- jugare

Todos se sentaron en cirulos alrededor de un pequeño tatami que había, todos estaban listos y algo ansiosos por el juego que estaba comenzando a desarrollarse, Sango fue la primera en girar la botella, deseando secretamente que se detuviese en ese hombre que tenía enfrente, ese que era el hermano de su mejor amiga y en ella.

- Toco…- se quedo callada de repente

- ¿Quién toco?- pregunto Rin sin entender del todo como funcionaba

- Fue- dije asomandome para ver un poco- Miroku y Kouga- dije aguantando un poco la risa

Kouga y Miroku se miraron con cara de asco unos momentos, plantearon el hecho de que tocara hombre con hombre pero eso, eso era inaudito. Se acercaron un poco, algo asqueados y se besaron la mejilla fugazmente para proceder a limpiarse la lengua y a escupir un poco.

- Bien- dijo Sango- de nuevo

- Me toco con Rin- dije alegremente- Rin y yo nos levantamos y nos abrazamos, era gracioso ver la mirada atónita de la mayoría de los participantes y después nos besamos las mejillas y nos reímos un poco, eso era lo bueno de ser mujer.

- ¡Para ustedes es muy fácil!- dijo Kogua

- Si – dijo Rin girando de nuevo la botella

- Me toca con Kohaku- dijo Inuyasha mientras su primo lo veía asustado, fue algo tan rápido que no estaban seguros de que hubiera sucedido, pero al ver como Inuyasha se limpiaba la lengua insistentemente y como Kohaku se sonrojaba un poco limpiándose la mejilla, concluyeron que si había sucedido.

La botella giró de nuevo, esta vez se detuvo en Rin y Miroku, ambos se miraron, la pequeña se sonrojo un poco al ver la mirada intensa que le dirijia aquel hombre, estaba algo nerviosa, la única persona que quería que la besara era Sesshomaru, ¿pero que podía hacer? Ya había aceptado jugar. Miroku se puso de pie y la miro, se veía realmente asustada

- No te preocupes- le dijo- no pasara nada

Sango estaba que se moría de celos, ella era la única que podía besar a ese hombre, y ahora que lo pensaba bien jamás había pensado en las fallas que podría tener ese juego suyo. Respiro hondo, estaba bien, podría con ello. Kagome la tomo de la mano para brindarle algo de apoyo.

El beso entre ambos fue rápido y tierno, Rin se sonrojo bastante al saberse besada, no era su primer beso, pero si era su primer beso consiente.

Kouga estaba algo molesto, no le agradaba que alguien besara a su hermanita en su presencia, pero no podía hacer nada, esto era un juego y de eso se trataba, se arrepintió un poco de haberla dejado participar, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

La botella volvió a girar nuevamente

- Me toca con – alcé la mirada para ver a esos ojos azules que me miraban con deseo e intensidad- Kouga…

**Ta taaa, ya se acabo este capi, ¿Qué les pareció? :D Ojala les haya gustado y sea merecedor de sus bonitos comentarios**

**Besitos Sabor Inuyasha.**


End file.
